


Behind the flowers myth

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Basically it is a persephone myth au, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keithtober, Mythology References, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teen Romance, Voltron Coalition, kidgetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: It was just chance, or maybe an unfortunate encounter. But the duality of their natures was strong enough to never separate them again.





	1. I

It was the third time on the day that Keith sighed heavily while stretching his muscles to relax after many hours sitting in the same position. Kolivan's conference was heavier than he expected, but thanks to his good behavior in much of the morning, Keith got the liberty to roam the paths of Garrison as long as he didn't move away from the established perimeter. He felt much more relieved as he walked through the halls full of organic life and warm light from the planet that his family was currently visiting for a few days. The planet earth had always seemed to him a unique and unparalleled place, beautiful in its own essence, like a diamond among the stars that he visited frequently, and full of life that his planet lacked completely.

Keith loved living in Daibazaal, respected his galra lineage with honor and courage, and enjoyed listening to his mother about how their culture had established itself as a warrior race on any other planet in the entire known galaxy. But it was a dark place, lifeless, colorless. Something very different from what planet Earth was, his father's home, and the place where he was born.

If he weren't part of the nobility of Daibazaal, Keith would have convinced his mother to live there for many years.

And he knew that Krolia thought the same, but they had responsibilities to attend to on his home planet, and they couldn't indulge in living away from Daibazaal without a justification that warranted them. It was something that Keith weighed heavily every time they visited the Earth. But at least he had the fortune that they could travel occasionally whenever Daibazaal required organic matter for the sustainability of their production.

As he looked around, politely greeting the lieutenants and commanders who were on the road, he began to divert more and more to less crowded places, where people began to diminish every minute and the plants around them open corridors, they became much bigger and unique. No one told him anything, not counting the clothes he wore where black was predominant, Keith could easily go unnoticed as any human because his father's genes were much stronger in his physical image, so many assumed that he was part of the cadets of interstellar projects that Garrison held in parallel with the conferences between allied planets of the earth.

Once he reached the end of the road, he thought about returning; but saw a door at the bottom that would surely take him to the exit faster and return with his mother at an appropriate time. When he opened the door, Keith could see that he was facing an exit he had never seen in his life, it was a valley so bright that his eyes had to close for a few minutes and get a little accustomed to the light emanating from the sun above. The grass seemed freshly watered thanks to the humidity of some leaves, bright and vivid, and the smell that came to his senses never felt so pleasant and fresh at the same time, almost nostalgic about something he couldn't remember.

Keith walked slowly as he watched around him, amazed by what he observed, the place didn't seem to have limits as it was used in Garrison, colors of all kinds could be seen in the distance, along with trees so large that they could easily be compared to the buildings of the city Daibazaal capital. But in the sky, Keith could see sprinklers and multiple wires that indicated he was in a giant dome that encompassed everything he could see. Keith wasn't even able to observe how far the ceiling reached.

Perhaps it was the exclusive production of the Earth, where they preserved the most delicate and unique vegetation that used to die from natural causes if not treated with care, and were delivered to ceremonies of high leaders of the universe and important events throughout the galaxy. Or at least it was something that Kolivan told him years ago as part of an urban myth.

Keith hadn't believed him, and Kolivan assured him that he was doing well not to do; since he supposed he was trying to mess with him and his beliefs about mythical creatures from other planets. But many of the trees and flowers around him didn't recognize them from anywhere, not even from his father's books, so Keith assumed that what his uncle told him was true, and he had found it.

Something inside Keith knew he shouldn't be there or touch anything at all. But his curiosity was much stronger than his common sense once he could more closely appreciate how beautiful the flowers around him were.

Also, if they didn't catch him there would be no harm.

Before touching a closed cocoon that hovered repetitively along a long road, Keith could hear a soft melody a few meters ahead of where a person seemed to be sitting around flowers. It was a deep voice, but tender and sweet while indicating that she was a girl. Gradually he lowered the melody that hummed towards an annoyed and irritated groan. Keith feared for a few seconds when she hit the ground hard while breathing in discomfort. She seemed seriously congested.

''Of course you will leave me with all the work to me, mom. The same day a planet that uses dark matter as a propellant of its intergalactic ships visits us. But of course, my brother is too stupid to take care of the tulips and dad is in Olkari. But you had to leave the watering system the morning before, knowing that I am allergic to the damn pollen!? If it seems to please you to see me suffer!''

Keith could see her through the flowers as she continued to rant about her bad luck, a human perhaps a couple of years younger than him. But with so much fire in her words that he couldn't help smiling. He liked that girl. Keith didn't realize he started walking towards her until he hit a bucket with his foot by accident, causing her to turn around in surprise.

She wore a purple dress that fell a little below her knees, her nose was reddened by pollen around the air, and her brown hair acquired a lovely gold thanks to the reflections of natural light. She didn't seem very happy taking care of the dome plants and her frown deepened much more when she saw him a couple of meters away, but her entire being seemed to be perfectly intoned with the surrounding nature. A wonderful paradox from which Keith couldn't take his eyes off her.

''Who are you?'' The girl demanded to get up with a taser on her hands, ready to activate it. Keith raised his arms in surrender. ''What are you doing here? Galra isn't allowed to enter this sector.''

''I got lost.'' He lied, so she deepened her frown even more clearly showing that she didn't believe him. Keith swallowed hard, without taking his eyes off the taser of her hand that pointed directly at his face. ''Look, my name is Keith, I came here together with the intergalactic coalition fleet.''

''The Marquise's fleet?'' Questioned the girl with some more care. Keith nodded.

''Yes, she is my mother. They let me walk around Garrison once the meeting was over, but I guess I got lost and found the dome, I'm not someone dangerous. I swear.''

He could see the indecision in the eyes of the girl who fought between believing and attacking him, but after thinking about it for a few seconds, she relaxed her shoulders carefully and Keith thought he would be safe. Until the girl activated the taser without even notifying him, hitting him in the neck.

Keith didn't even notice when he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

''I hope all this damn harvest goes to hell as soon as the month is over, or I'll burn it myself. Did you hear me, mom!? I know you have the cameras on because you don't trust me!''

Keith groaned loudly once he woke up after the electric shock he received, listening to the loud moans of the girl who seemed to be near where he was. She had let him rest on the same grass that passed out, without even worrying about his condition.

Rejoining heavily, Keith touched his neck to feel two parallel dents around the skin, which burned painfully. He hoped he didn't have to explain to Antok or Kolivan about the incident of how he ended up with those injuries, or his image would be severely damaged by that.

''Wow, you're still alive.'' Said the girl approaching him, handing him a bottle of cold water. Keith accepted it quickly. ''I hoped you were unconscious for many hours.''

''Why did you do that!? I was telling you the truth about who I was!''

''I know.'' The girl answered simply. Keith was silently surprised by her impudence. ''If you feel better, you better go, I don't want to have any more problems here.''

''Problems?''

''This is my mother's crop that is validated in millions of GACS throughout the western galaxy. No one except my family is allowed to enter this place. You should go now.''

''I could have left a long time ago if someone had not attacked me.'' Keith said annoyed, heading towards the exit with regret.

''Take it as my way of saying hello.'' The girl added with a wink. Keith blushed, had fun messing with him. She approached to walk beside him, leading him towards the exit. ''Besides, if it wasn't for your clothes, I would have thought you were a space pirate.''

''Why would a pirate come to this place?'' Keith asked walking next to her.

''Did the current hurt you? I told you a few seconds ago, a single flower from this greenhouse is equivalent to more than 10,000 GACS.''

''Seriously?'' A strong chill crossed Keith's back, thanking him for not touching anything by accident.

''You better be careful the next time you enter a place you don't know, galra boy.''

''My name is Keith.'' He replied embarrassed, finally reaching the door. ''What's yours?''

''Why you wanna know?'' The girl said, somewhat curious about her question. Keith just shrugged.

''I'd like to have a name if I ever tell the story of how a five-inch girl paralyzed me in less than a minute.'' She smiled amused, then nodded convinced to give her an answer while pushing him towards the exit.

''Tell me Pidge. Now, get out.''


	2. II

The first ten greetings to those present Keith made them with the elegance and cavalry that characterized him from his social class, while his mother and Kolivan talked animatedly with scientists and pilots who partially recognized as part of the crew occasionally traveling to Daibazaal for diplomatic matters. After several hours without much to do, beyond observing the surroundings drinking something of what they offered, the last five minutes simply made a gesture with the chin towards the admirals and lieutenants of Garrison who approached him, hoping not to offend them for his clear disinterest. It was a ceremony to dismiss the crew of the Blade of Marmora and the attention was adequate for the people of his race, with nothing ostentatious and preparations to the taste of the galra's stomach, but Keith always felt out of place because of how boring it was.

At one point he was beaten by Kolivan in the last conversation with Admiral Montgomery when he approached him asking about his interest in diplomacy, to which Keith simply shrugged without much to say. Krolia reproached him insisting that he had to behave accordingly if he didn't want to generate a bad image in the people with whom he would work soon.

But Keith was simply bored of the whole show, wanted to go home, or failing that, head for his ship to rest after the busy day he had to endure.

He hadn't told anyone about the dome he found in the restricted areas of Garrison a week ago, or the girl who left him unconscious on a mere whim. If his mother or someone knew that he was wandering around that sector, Keith would be severely punished for it and his privileges would have been revoked until further notice.

He didn't want to cause such problems for his family but still had a phantom sensation on his skin in the place where Pidge had touched when she pushed him out. And that mischievous smile before closing the door occupied his mind for several days.

Keith wasn't someone who was too interested in strangers, becoming apathetic in most cases, even with adults. But the fire that emanated that human girl, her sardonic smile, her shameless way of treating him as an equal even knowing who he was ...

It was what he did that he couldn't stop thinking about her all week. Even if he hated her the first few days for electrocuting him for no apparent reason, after a few hours meditating and trying to chew what happened, Keith supposed it had been a wise decision. The place where he was was a high-level protected place, he didn't have to be there in the first place.

After a few days Keith had been curious to see her again to talk and perhaps apologize for his bad acting, but he could never remember the way back to that garden. Which was a shame.

She was someone special. As a protected nymph of the world around her full of unique and exquisite nature, he had never seen in his life. Part of Keith wanted to meet her at that event before leaving for his home since he could never run into it in the corridors of Garrison. They wouldn't return to earth until next winter in search of the new harvest of the season. But Keith could only observe adults and scientists around sharing with the other Marmora crew.

It was logical that she didn't show up, Pidge was a girl possibly much younger than him who perhaps was in her early years, and where her work was to be kept a secret from foreigners like him, but part of Keith couldn't help feeling disappointed about it.

''You're okay?''

Keith raised his head for a moment when he realized that he was watching the glass on his hand for several minutes in an absent state, meeting Shiro's warm smile and a hand resting on his shoulder as a comfort. He was a lieutenant of Garrison, and occasionally a good person to talk after Kolivan about life issues. He traveled quite frequently to his planet, for what he had known for so many years until Keith felt it even as part of his family, so he felt great appreciation for Shiro, feeling him as a brother he never had.

Maybe... He could talk to him about what happened that week.

''It's nothing, just... I'm a little decentralized.'' Keith answered trying to return to the stoic composure that characterized him. Shiro raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

''Did something happen? You've been a little strange in the last few days.''

''Well... Something like that,'' He added awkwardly. ''But it's not something I can talk about now.''

''Keith... Did you get into trouble again?'' Shiro's voice deepened at the end, implying that the worst scenarios were happening in his mind. Keith huffed indignantly.

''What? No, I promise.''

''Like the time you promised me you would behave and ended up taking my bike?'' Shiro inquired. Keith's colors rose to his face at the mention of his more childish past.

''Is different!''

Krolia looked at both of them a bit confused when Keith raised his voice, but Shiro and Keith looked away trying to go unnoticed. After a few seconds, Krolia continued her conversation with one of the Garrison generals. Both men sighed.

''You have to take better care of the tone when we're in public, Keith.''

''I do,'' Keith replied, crossing his arms. ''I haven't been in trouble for years; I can control myself in public.''

''So, you can promise me that no fight happened while you were wandering around Garrison?''

''I haven't started anything! It was that girl who attacked me!''

Shiro looked surprised at that. Keith cursed internally for that slip; he wasn't completely sure if he could talk about that encounter with him without being reprimanded for being in restricted space.

But maybe he could ignore that detail...

''Girl? Did you talk to a girl in Garrison? That's weird,'' Shiro questioned something funny. Keith nodded slightly as he looked away.

''Yeah, I found her outside a week ago while walking through the halls. But she electrocuted me as soon as she saw me, I guess I scared her or something.''

He could see the moment when Shiro tried to prevent a laugh from leaving his throat with a noticeable tick on his face. Keith pouted; it didn't sound too good when he told it that way.

Or from any other, he would have to prevent someone else from knowing in the future.

''I would say that it surprises me, but it can only happen to you that when you meet a girl, she ends up electrocuting you.''

''Thank you?'' Keith said offended, Shiro put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

''I didn't mean it that way. Even if you look human ... You're a little ...''

''Berk?'' Keith added.

''Particular, I was going to say particular.''

''Yeah well...'' Keith added without believing him. ''I woke up after a few minutes, I barely knew her name and quickly threw me where we were. So, I didn't talk to her later.''

''Wow, that's bad.'' Keith nodded at his answer, somewhat deconcentrated. ''So... Did you want to talk to her?''

''Maybe? I don't know, it's the first time something like this happens to me... In general.'' Keith said massaging the back of his neck. ''Maybe it was because of the impact, or I wanted to give her a better first impression… I don't usually talk to women, but she didn't seem to be an ordinary person, and I don't say it just because she attacked me before asking…. It's just ... Strange.''

''Jesus, anyone would say that girl hit you pretty hard.''

''Well yeah... It hurt a lot when I was electrocuted.''

''I didn't mean that blow,'' Shiro replied with a warm smile. Keith didn't quite know what he meant by that. ''Have you been thinking about her all night?''

''W-why would I do it?'' Keith's face felt boiling, making Shiro's smile grow maliciously.

''So that's a yes?''

''Are you trying to bother me?''

Shiro laughed openly and Keith's shame increased. He didn't know why, but the fact that he smiled made him feel as if he knew about a truth about him that he wasn't willing to share. What bothered him even more. Keith went to the outskirts of the room ignoring Shiro's apologies that he could barely breathe properly.

He loved him, Shiro used to be a good advisor in his life and give him the answers to facts he didn't know. But sometimes he liked to mess with him at times that were completely confusing for Keith.

He didn't realize how much he had walked until he reached the hangar of the Blade's cargo planes. They were already fully loaded with resources and ready to leave early in the morning for their home planet.

Keith started walking around trying to think about the conversation with Shiro before leaving him alone in the living room. Maybe if he was thinking about that girl for too long?

He could not lie saying that it was not true, the truth had been in his head throughout the evening, even the entire week. Although the reason for this couldn't be explained correctly.

He wasn't someone with spoke more than a couple of words, he didn't even treat him very well even after waking up.

Keith blamed her eyes, which for him was the hardest thing to forget. Eyes like the sunset he loved watching on that planet so much when he had the chance to escape in the golden hour.

Like a sunset that reminded him of his life with his father before he died.

Keith hit his head on one of the cargo planes, trying to remove those thoughts from his head, the memories were still too painful even if years went by after that. Until a sharp groan inside the plane alerted him that someone was inside.

A person.

Keith prepared himself walking slowly towards the entrance with his knife in hand that was tied at his waist, always ready.

A pirate? A thief maybe?

He hadn't brought his communicator with him if he alerted his mother, but if it was fast enough could activate the plane's alarm system before the person inside attacked him.

Keith breathed slowly once he reached the shore, squeezing the handle of his knife tightly, feeling the exact spot where that person was to intercept him before he made any move against him. With determination, Keith ran into the plane and clicked hard on the thief, sitting on it and immobilizing his arms and feet so that it couldn't resist in any way.

The shout indicated that it was a girl.

But he did not elucidate that it was a small girl until he carefully observed her face after attacking her.

It was Pidge.

In one of the cargo planes of the Blades.

''What the hell happens to you?! Get out of me!''

Keith reacted and sat up to get on top of her, giving her space with some awkwardness. Of all the people she could meet, Keith never imagined seeing her inside the spaceships of his people. Pidge watched him irritated as she picked up a small device from the ground, throat clearing.

''Great, now it's broken...''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Keith said after reacting from the initial shock. Pidge looked at him somewhat nervously.

''I... I was looking for something...''

''Inside a galra cargo plane?'' Keith added incredulously. ''It doesn't sound very convincing.''

''It's true!'' Pidge said getting up in annoyance, Keith looked back severely as he crossed his arms.

''And what were you supposed to lose here?''

''Hummm...''

Pidge looked sideways trying to find something in the darkness of the ship. Even for Keith it was somewhat difficult with the light from the exterior bulbs as the only help to visualize something in the darkness of the ship. But after a few seconds, she was able to find what it was looking for by lifting her off the ground with pride.

It was an old model of a drone surveillance drone. Pidge hugged it as if were a pet.

''I haven't stolen it or anything, one of the Blades officials gave it to me since they are obsolete. I tried to fly it around when I repaired it and it fell by accident on the deck of the ship. I swear.''

Keith watched her for a few seconds, she didn't look like the confident and trusting girl he found inside the garden several days ago, but as a scared and somewhat defensive girl for fear of being treated like a criminal.

He nodded thoughtfully as he turned on the lights of the ship, seeing the disaster around the little drone had made when it fell.

''You don't remember me, isn't it?'' Pidge frowned in confusion, shaking her head after thinking. Keith sighed somewhat disappointed. ''Yes, I suppose it is obvious that you don't.''

''Then ... Won't you take me with the generals?'' Pidge said a little insecure. Keith just snorted with a slight smile.

''Nah, it wouldn't be fair,'' Whereas she didn't accuse him when he got into private land. Pidge was much more relieved to hear it. ''Will you let me see the drone for a moment?''

''Yeah, sure.''

The light blinked red alternately and it barely managed to keep up the flight without lowering gradually. Keith changed his angle a couple of times to finally find the connection network he needed. It was somewhat in disrepair over time, but he was sure it still served perfectly.

''Dismantle it and change his system to a more updated one, but it doesn't stop falling every time you activate it or left it in a low-performance operating system. I thought it was just a mistake of the main lights or the battery, but I realized that its lifespan is so high that it should stay on for a month if I don't disconnect it...''

Keith began to wander around the room looking for what he needed while letting Pidge babble as she wanted. He didn't understand half of the things she said and part of him wasn't sure he wanted to ask what she meant.

He found the power panel he needed for that model in a drawer of Kolivan's belongings, connected it to the ship's panel and placed the small drone on top to load his life system.

Pidge was speechless. Keith smiled at him sideways.

''It was just downloaded. The drone's battery is for his system to work while it is active, but it needs electric power to move around.'' Keith added as he watched as Pidge took the loader platform with both hands to watch it.

''This is stupid, I took several days trying to decipher it to be something so ridiculously simple.''

''Well, you're not familiar with galra technology. It's normal you didn't understand how the drone worked,'' Keith said sitting near her side, with a safe distance so as not to bother her. Although she smiled kindly after leaving the charger in place.

''Thank you for not calling security. I was worried that someone like Thace or Kolivan would find me.''

''Don't worry, they are at the farewell ceremony,'' Pidge groaned irritably wrinkling her nose.

''I hope my parents don't realize that I escaped from that place.''

''You were there?'' Keith asked surprised. Pidge nodded with an annoyance.

''My parents forced me to attend, but I ran away so fast when they lost sight of me,'' Pidge looked away at the ship's window. ''I don't like crowds; they cause me anxiety.''

''I can understand it,'' Keith smiled sympathetically. ''I don't like them either, but it is part of my job to talk with those in charge of interstellar programs.''

''Sounds like too much work,'' Pidge replied with a genuine smile.

''You end up getting used to it.''

Keith shrugged his shoulders to downplay the matter, causing Pidge to smile at him with one of her cheeky looks that made his heart dizzy.

She had something, part of her gestures or the way her golden eyes reflected an almost rude sincerity, which made Keith feel attracted to her.

They ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the wall talking about several random things they had in common, while Pidge waited for the drone to finish charging and Keith could do time before returning to the ceremony with his mother. They found a strange connection as the minutes went by more and more.

They talked about mythological aliens that no cruise ship had been able to verify until those days.

On the mysteries of the universe that were not yet possible to be explained correctly.

Of the policy that currently governed their planets and the changes necessary to improve the control of the power of the rulers.

As Zarcon looked like an indestructible and stoic man, but in the interviews, his wife tended to show control of command much stronger than him, which was ridiculously funny.

How boring it was for Pidge to stay on earth because of his parents' work, and take care of the flowers his mother protected.

How overwhelming it was for Keith the responsibilities of the nobility in a race of warriors where honor was everything.

The drone went to the background after a few hours, Garrison's ceremony as well.

For neither of them, there was time all night long. They had never agreed so much with someone except for their brothers, much less with someone they barely knew, was comfortable, and somewhat fearful for fear of being hurt.

But that stopped us from following, until the first rays of light showed on the horizon, hitting the reflection of the ship hard. Thanks to them, Keith was able to see in more detail the simple and charming dress she wore, ideal for the occasion of an elegant party. He couldn't stop thinking she was beautiful.

Pidge laughed a little nervous when she realized that they ended up talking until dawn and still didn't return home.

''If Mom found out about this, she would surely go mad,'' Pidge commented looking at her cell phone clock. ''She had to believe that I went to my room during the night, or she would insist on calling me.''

''Unfortunately, I can't escape mine,'' Keith raised his arm and showed him a small silver bracelet attached to his wrist. ''It's a tracker, not very specific, but she knows I'm close.''

''Wow, and I thought my parents were overprotective,'' Keith hit her shoulder playfully. Pidge took advantage of the proximity and took his wrist without thinking to watch the bracelet closely. ''Can't you take it off?''

''Yeah, but it would activate an alarm and Kolivan would worry,''

Keith replied, still looking at her face that thanks to the light he could appreciate it in more detail. When Pidge raised her head, she held his gaze with some surprise, then walked away as if remembering something.

Again, something stirred inside him, and Keith supposed she had felt it too when her hands were nervously removed by her long hair.

''I see... You're right, you better not take it off,'' Pidge said, looking sideways, Keith nodded with a slight snort.

''You really don't remember who I am?''

Keith asked, unconsciously tilting his head a little to try to meet her gaze again. Pidge on the other hand, remained silent for a moment pending of her own hands, until she smiled nervously rolling her eyes a little.

Keith smiled back.

''I couldn't forget the first time I electrocuted someone; it was very funny.''

''You are a bitch,'' Both laughed, more openly, releasing a little tension in the environment that was created without even realizing it.

''Yeah, I am.''

Before Keith could respond, he could hear the voices of the pilots in command of the Blades outside the ship. Both got up to look out the window, where indeed, Kolivan with a group of pilots and cadets finished adjusting the last details to return to Daibazaal.

The ease in the environment ended with that. Pidge had to go down and, if possible, arrive at her house before her family noticed her disappearance. She took her drone to take it before Keith quickly pushed it toward the exit on the opposite side where the pilots were. Trying to evade Kolivan between the cargo boxes.

They managed to arrive without problems towards the opposite side of the hangar, where they could see the entrance of Garrison and barely a couple of cadets galra around, but they were too tired and sleepy to realize that the son of the captain in command was next to a human girl

''Well... I guess this is the end,'' Pidge said after some minutes walking towards the entrance in complete silence. Keith nodded sadly.

''It is, in twenty minutes we will depart to Daibazaal,'' Keith replied, staying in front of her once they were at a safe distance.

''When will you come back?''

''Probably in the winter solstice,'' Pidge groaned at his response.

''That's in another year! It is unfair that the most interesting person I have met has to leave for a whole year!''

''It's not that bad,'' Keith replied, her words touched him completely. Pidge looked upset about that. ''Will you remember me this time?''

''Of course, who do you think I am?''

''Someone who electrocutes people when first meets them and then says not to remember them.''

''I can change,'' Pidge responded with pride. Keith shook his head for her answer. ''I would love to travel to Daibazaal, there are no plants in that place.''

''There are, but they could hardly give you an allergy since they don't produce pollen.''

''You see? In my opinion, it is a paradise.''

''Maybe when I come back, I can ask mom about an extraordinary exception in your case so that you go to visit it.''

''Can't it be now?'

''No Pidge, I'm sorry.''

Keith looked at her with melancholy when Pidge ducked her head, he knew that her question hadn't been serious, she just wanted to lighten the mood until the last minute. But that didn't prevent the farewell feeling from being... Sad.

Until he remembered a particular fact.

A detail in the constitution of his planet that gave him full right to take her without break the laws of the earth.

''How old are you?''

Keith could try, he lost nothing in it. It was just an abstract aspect that didn't need to imply anything solid. Pidge watched him somewhat confused for a few moments.

''Nineteen. Why?''

''There is... Something in Daibazaal that allows you to travel when you are of age.''

Keith responded nervously, Pidge's eyes lit up with excitement and something that made Keith's stomach turn vertiginously.

Determination.

''What?''

''You can be my personal guest for a few months, my mom actually must accept it and you can go back to earth whenever you want.''

''Seriously!? Let's do it!''

''I have to kidnap you,'' Keith said before Pidge's emotion went out of control, she took a couple of steps back completely confused.

''Seriously? What the hell!?''

''Listen, it is a tradition in Daibazaal that people must court their partners for a certain amount of time before deciding on a union. In the case of the nobility, it is of extreme obligation. The issue is that it is considered kidnapping if the person is from another planet since courtship can only happen in Daibazaal. Do you understand me?''

''I suppose,'' Pidge responded seriously, trying to process the information. ''That means if I am of legal age and you want to woo me… You are “kidnapping me” because you can only do it on your planet.''

''Exactly.''

''It's okay.''

''What?'' This time it was Keith's turn to be surprised. Pidge shrugged casually.

''That's fine, kidnap me.''

''Listen to me, I know it was me who proposed it. But are you thinking well about the consequences of what you accept?''

''Yes! Keith, I have been growing plants since the age of fourteen due to my mother's work. All I want is to be away from that for a couple of months, even if you have to kidnap me. Please... Take me away.''

Her prayers felt more like an order than a plea. The fire in her eyes burned his doubts about what they were doing.

But if he took Pidge with him, Keith could be a moment away from the responsibilities of his blood, and his mother would be happy for a while to think that her son was trying to improve his social relationships.

Also, he had a unique and almost symbiotic connection with that girl in less than one night. Even if they didn't want to continue with the farce later, she could leave at any moment. What could go wrong?

They heard the sounds of the ships ready to take the flight for the trip and their bracelet emit a serious beep indicating that his mother asked him to return to the cruise. Keith watched Pidge hold her gaze with determination.

''Well, I guess you're sure.''

''I am,'' Pidge answered determinedly. Keith offered his left arm for her to take. She smiled and approached him with a fun impregnated on her face. Keith smiled back. Part of what he did felt absurd. But nothing wrong at all. Nothing with her felt bad.

''Ready to be kidnapped Miss Holt?''

''Completely, Mr. Kogane.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I will finish this story before the end of the month. But in my country there is such a delicate situation that I don't even know what will happen tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. <3


	3. III

The first days were... Strangers.

Pidge was used to planning her life decisions in great detail as long as nothing escaped her control no matter how most trivial was. She hated surprises that could be avoided with a little organization and consideration of external variables. Even the most ridiculous acts she performed with Matt in their earliest adolescence were performed with a clinical eye long before they were executed as long as everything went as she wished.

She liked order in her life, control in every possible way gave her scary heart peace of mind and calm to her neurotic head.

Now, she could not say that what she did was planned as everything in her life. Pidge was on her way to another planet completely unknown to her, with people who hadn't interacted as often as she would like, and sharing space with traditions were confusing most of the time even when dealing with galras on earth.

If someone had told her that she would end up in Daibazaal being falsely 'courted' by a successor of the nobility galra for a couple of months just to reach the cusp of stress with her family's work and a small quarrel with her mother, laugh and hit the fool would have been the least she would have tried.

But there she was, watching from the main bridge of the ship how the dark planet appeared majestically as she remembered it in the photographs that were shown in the Garrison as part of the planets of the Earth alliance. They had reached their destination in less than two days thanks to the wormholes they used to reduce much of the road. An Alternate technology that she had told Keith that she considered fascinating.

The distance between the earth and Daibazaal was abysmal, they were planets separated from the other side of the known universe.

And she had never been so far from her family as she was then. Something in her stomach was removed from expectation and panic at the thought of worrying in some way if they found out what she did on a simple whim at an opportune moment.

Pidge was alone. As never before she had been in her entire life and without a reservation plan to protect herself from a problem. But something inside her felt like... Freedom.

Extreme and pure freedom that made her want to sing in that same place. She loved her family, but sometimes she also needed some personal distance from time to time and found her place. Meeting Keith had only been a simple coincidence, but he gave her the right opportunity to disregard the affairs of the land for a small period. And if she thought about it, the first two days inside the boat had been quite pleasant, being guided by the Blades commanders about the operation of the ships when Keith had no chance of keeping her up to date on the whole situation. So she had enough time to think carefully about moving forward in that extraordinary scenario.

Also, Pidge needed to disconnect from her mother's plants for a long time.

For a second, she felt Keith's presence stand beside her silently as they listened to the speakers prepare for the shipment that would be close to being executed. He stayed with her for several minutes as they watched as they got closer and closer to Daibazaal without a single word in between.

It wasn't uncommon anyway, the time she dealt with him showed him that Keith tended to be a fairly reserved person most of the time, and when she resorted to speaking or asking more personal questions, Pidge could imagine the gears in his brain running to use the best word choice. Until Keith cleared his throat loudly to break the silence that was created in the room after his presence became relatively uncomfortable beside her.

''You know, you can always give up on this idea,''

Keith said softly. He had seen her act a little decentralized since the first hours since he let her know that they would arrive in Daibazaal in a short time, which made Keith feel that Pidge was beginning to get upset about the situation. So, to try to prevent her from feeling the responsibility of complying with a hasty proposal in which she still doubted a lot about how it ended, he thought of suggesting to take her back to earth before everything ended in the worst way. Pidge turned her gaze to him completely blank, trying to understand what he meant.

Keith breathed again thinking carefully about what he would say next. He felt the doubt in her heart and her eyes, and what he least wanted was to have Pidge imprisoned in an unknown place.

Not when he had gotten a friend for the first time in his entire life for himself.

''I can tell Kolivan that the courtship is canceled and escort you home.''

''Why do that?'' Pidge says confused after falling on what he was saying, Keith looked at her stunned for a moment.

''Well... You look something... Distressed. I saw you shaking a few minutes ago!'' Pidge opened her mouth in surprise, then closed it with an arrogant smile.

''Pure bullshit, I'm shaking with emotion!'' Pidge said smiling happily. ''I'm so far from my parents that I can do everything I want without having to give explanations to anyone. Daibazaal is one of the planets with the least amount of wildlife in the entire galaxy and exemplary military technology. It's perfect for me! I am eager to know the main base!''

''Seriously?'' Keith asked surprised. ''Aren't you scared?''

''Are you mad? Of course! But the only thing that scares me in life to come back is a galaxy away from me, and I wouldn't be able to deduce that I am here.'' Keith smiled in relief after listening to her, releasing a loud sigh that made Pidge tilt her head in intrigue. ''Did you think I'd be sorry?''

''Something like that.'' He admitted massaging the contour of his neck. ''Everything was so fast that I had serious doubts the first day.''

''Well, don't worry about it anymore,'' Pidge said with a shrug, completely relaxed. ''My biggest flaw is that my tongue admits what I hate much faster than my brain finishes processing it. If at any time I feel uncomfortable or want to go home, I will let you know.'' Keith nodded amused, much more relaxed than minutes ago.

''Well, I hope it's a good adventure then,'' Keith said, massaging his arm nervously. ''You're the first friend I've made for myself, so, well...''

''It's strange?'' Pidge added sympathetically, Keith nodded. ''It is for me too. I don't usually climb the ships of strangers all the time. But…''

''It feels good?'' Keith added, they both laughed amused.

''Yeah, it feels right.''

Keith felt the same. And his heart stirred in panic at the thought when he saw those golden eyes glow with expectation.

* * *

Her plan on the first day organizing the farce of the courting galra was just traveling. Keith's mother, a woman of great size and intimidating appearance to Pidge's Eyes, conducted a brief interrogation shortly before getting off the cargo ship about how he would develop something of great relevance with a land girl like her.

They were not malicious words, but Pidge felt some condescension in the tone she used, which caused her to raise an eyebrow with inquisition about Keith's answer. He just shrugged giving her a quick response to say goodbye, and they began to walk towards a remote area several deep floors until they reached a parking lot inside the airport that seemed to be divided into several more levels.

Keith kept silent all the time and Pidge just followed him curiously, watching closely as the place seemed not to have many differences with the land-based craft areas where she was used to.

It was a similarity that felt warm in her heart.

''Do the clothes that Kolivan gave you suit you?'' Keith asked after several minutes of walking. Pidge nodded.

''Yeah, it's nice,'' She answered without more. ''I like baggy clothes.

When Keith talked to Kolivan about handing her spare clothes after Pidge realized that she hadn't brought anything with her, except for a ball gown with a baggy jacket, the broken drone, and her dead phone. He didn't ask any questions and they gave her garments part of the crew galra completely new.

It was strange to her, but she liked the reserve of the galra in not meddling in foreign affairs that didn't belong to her business if it wasn't necessary.

''We will have to find a couple more things to make you comfortable.''

''It is not necessary,'' Pidge said standing beside him as they walked. ''With this and my dress could be fine for a while.'' Keith's eyes closed in concern for a moment.

''That's unhygienic Pidge. We will get something.''

Pidge shrugged selflessly, but she wouldn't start an argument for something like that, and getting a couple of sets in Daibazaal completely free didn't sound too bad after all.

''Where do we go anyway? I thought we would go to a mansion first or something like that.'' Keith frowned with a tentative smile at her question.

''The Galra nobility doesn't live in mansions, but outside the city, Pidge,'‘ Keith answered simply. ''And only my mother lives in the main house, I live here in the city.''

''So….?''

''You'll find out soon.''

They continued deep into the parking lot until Keith stopped dead when they reached a closed alley. There, around some gigantic trucks and cars, Pidge could see a red propulsion motorcycle.

A large, new and shiny motorcycle that seemed to have been intervened with new artifacts over time.

Pidge gasped at the thought of touching it. Keith laughed at her gaze and closed her mouth with his hand.

''You're drooling, you know?''

''It's beautiful, I want to take it apart.''

''Hell no! Do you know how much it cost me to put it together without anyone's help?''

Keith opened the suitcase of the rear luggage to take out a pair of helmets and examine that everything was in order. Pidge got on after he handed one of the helmets and sat in the back seat with some difficulty. Even if it wasn't as big as other models on earth, she was still too short.

Pidge was excited to know the surroundings of the city on a planet that she only knew from the stories of her father and her older brother once they left and began to cross into the road. Although Pidge was somewhat tired of the two-day trip, starting your journey immediately sounded fun enough to let it go.

As Pidge supposed, Daibazaal was a place very similar to any capital on earth. Tall buildings with polarized windows to preserve the privacy of the inhabitants, long roads that seemed to be always full of traffic for several hours with quite violent people. Fast food stores on every corner that you enjoyed at ease when they passed at noon when both stomachs asked for some energy after a couple of quick purchases to make her stay much more comfortable. And she found an interesting variety of rivers around the structure of the city that gave a melancholic appearance when night fell as they wandered around without any clear destination. The night lights that passed quickly were a beautiful image in Pidge's eyes, as she settled comfortably on Keith's back feeling his warmth.

Not even the night breeze bothered her thanks to him. It was a pleasant thought that was secretly reserved.

After the cycle of the day came to an end and the exhaustion of the trip touched them, they headed towards the department in which Keith currently lived.

It was a cleaner place than Pidge imagined for a twenty-three-year-old boy. There was a room available that some people close to his private circle used when they visited occasionally with a bed and a small closet, so Pidge dropped down on the bed grateful and knowing that she wouldn't have to share or move during the rest of the night. Keith just laughed at her attitude and closed the door without wishing her a good night. She just made a sound of recognition and hugged the pillow harder to make way for a well-deserved rest.

Through the window, the lights of the spotlights could not be seen, but the lights of the nearby apartments were a wonderful sight. Daibazaal was a dark planet whose sky tended to show in violet tones for much of the time, even during the day. But she wasn't gloomy enough to look depressing, a place Pidge liked quite a bit from the start.

With a satisfied smile, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following days varied according to the moment and their spirits.

Even if they had their friction from time to time before a clash of character on the part of both when their opinions disagreed, she enjoyed Keith's company as she had never done in her life.

Sometimes they traveled to quiet and reduced places of people to share time talking about conspiracies or superficial events in their daily lives. And other days they stayed at home watching some shit programming while they ate or were on their affairs.

Keith had the ease of not working since he was in a 'courtship gal’. But occasionally he went out to help his mother or the Blades of Marmora in certain missions so as not to lose his rhythm or his responsibilities, from time to time leaving for a couple of days and leaving Pidge completely alone to her liking. So she spent time walking around the area next to her defective drone called Rover. Sometimes working on some technological devices that occasionally found in some places similar to pawn shops on earth. While Pidge had no problem with Keith feeding her and dressing her money, she preferred to buy those things with her own card so as not to feel that she was taking advantage of her hospitality. She thanked the stars that the alliance between the two planets allowed universal credit cards.

Pidge was fully enjoying the time in Daibazaal, which without realizing it would soon be the month away from home.

* * *

After the third week, when Keith returned from his daily routine during the morning, he found his main room completely taken by a small fat-covered gremlin that seemed to be working on a prototype robotic arm, so absorbed in her work that neither he even realized that he had arrived.

Keith closed the door confused in shock that he was able to mess up that level in just a couple of hours until Rover greeted him with a characteristic sound of happiness. Only then did Pidge look up at him.

The warm sensation in his stomach felt stronger when she gave him a radiant smile. Keith preferred to reserve those emotions and save them for now. Lately, Pidge's smile began to penetrate deep in his heart, creating a feeling of vertigo.

''Hey!'' Pidge greeted him enthusiastically as she returned to work, coding a code from a computer she managed to assemble a few days ago based on scrap metal. ''I promise that I will move everything to my room this afternoon.''

''Okay, but... What are you supposed to be doing?'' Keith approached the platform that held the metal arm. Pidge looked at him with bright eyes.

''I'm trying to reconfigure the arm for a project that I have been working on for years. I have had prototypes before, but this one is much more complex and possibly works better for what I have prepared.'' Pidge got up placing a small transparent pot with a tiny bud over the robotic hand. ''Now ... Let's see if it works.''

Before Keith understood what she was trying to do, her arm crushed the pot making the earth fall on the table. Pidge groaned defeated.

''How is it possible that no damn arm can work with plants!?''

''Is that what you were trying to do? A replacement?'' Keith laughed amused when she fell dramatically on the seat.

''Something like that, sometimes the work is overwhelming and I usually end up exhausted for several weeks because we have to work with limited time at some times. Despite the technological advance, no sentry or robot is delicate enough to work with plant life with organic pots. Since they are not able to perceive how much force to use with such sensitive items, or they kill them by giving them too many nutrients or water when their routines must be changed, or they destroy the leaves for some incident.'' Pidge said dejectedly, Keith nodded sitting next to her.

''Sounds like shit.''

''It is,'' Pidge admitted, standing up again. - But eventually, I will. You will see it.''

''Well, dealing with you for a couple of weeks, it's not hard to believe you'll find the way. But... I doubt that it has to do with programming. Keith said thoughtfully, trying to find the bud that fell on the table.

''What do you mean?'' Pidge asked confused.

''I want to say that plants are living and unpredictable beings,'' Keith added, placing the sprout over his hand. It felt cold. ''You could find a way for a sentry to help you, but not leaving the entire burden of work like feeding or treating them without your supervision.''

''Of course it's possible!'' Pidge said with determination. ''Everything is possible with some logic and the correct use of science.''

''Why do you hate your job so much?'' Keith asked without thinking too much. ''You've seen what Daibazaal is like. And unlike a handful of a few planets, there is almost no plant life like on earth.''

''You wouldn't understand Keith.'' Pidge got up from her chair in annoyance, uncomfortable.

''I would understand if you explained it to me,'' Keith answered before she turned to the room. ''Every time we talk about nature you get defensive or leave the room. What's going on?''

''I don't want to talk about it!'' Pidge said with a higher tone of voice than she would like. ''Every time you get upset about something, I let it pass to respect your space and not cause problems. Why don't you do the same?''

''Because I think maybe it's time to talk about it instead of hiding it under the carpet.''

''Why would you be interested in something like that?''

''You're my friend, I guess that's normal. I'm wrong?'' Keith raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. Watching Pidge's back tighten with every second that passed.

''Yes, but some things that are not spoken just because there is a three-week friendship, Keith.'' Keith scratched his neck with a grimace. Hoping Pidge didn't realize that those words had hurt more than he would like to admit. ''Why not just... Do we let it go and let's eat something? I'll invite this time.''

''No,'' Keith whispered after a few seconds. Pidge moved a few inches away from him.

''No what?''

''I don't want to let it go and believe that nothing happened,'' He added with more determination.

''Ohh come on Keith. Why don't you leave it alone?''

''Because it's stressful!''

''Am I stressing you out?'' Keith was internally cursed by the bad choice of his words. ''Am I being annoying to you?''

''No... I didn't mean that.''

''So what is it?'' Pidge alleged with more authority. ''If you have any problem with me-''

''I want to meet you Pidge,'' Keith replied with annoyance. ''Since I found you in the garden... I wanted to meet you more and more.''

Both remained silent listening to each other's breathing heavily. Keith bit his lower lip and Pidge remained expectant, hoping he would say next.

After a few minutes, Keith decided to speak.

''Maybe... I may be feeling a crush for you since that time.''

Keith doesn't expect an answer. But he felt a deep pain in his heart appear when he saw Pidge's back heading towards her room throughout the day.

* * *

After the fourth week, while Pidge was alone watching a Daibazaal horror movie bad enough for her taste with Rover in her lap, she saw herself missing Keith's company like never before, who had been out for more than five days for an unforeseen work from which he still didn't return.

After their discussion, things had become quite complicated between them. They didn't see each other during lunch hours and Pidge stayed in her room all night. Not that she didn't want to trust Keith as a closer person, but it was hard for her to fully trust someone from one moment to another.

There would be no intimacy for anyone, and although she had wanted to do it with Keith several times while they talked late at night about various things in the universe, the fear of being rejected always stopped her.

The constant humiliation in her younger years during her school stage always made her think that people would make fun of her no matter who it was.

She had considered ending this nonsense and returning home without saying anything to Keith when her anger began to emerge again. But she also didn't want to be misunderstood with him when he had behaved like a true friend without even needing to do so. Even leaving her food when he left for an unknown place throughout the day.

Pidge longed to repair things with Keith or as soon as possible, but his sudden work trip made things more difficult than normal. Pidge felt guilty, and during the last few days, her emotions slowly made her way to her heart, showing that her feelings were much deeper than she imagined.

The strong sigh that came from her lips took her by surprise.

Did she have feelings for Keith?

She couldn't deny that she found it fascinating the first time they met. When he remained unconscious, she was able to know a face not so irritated that it made her feel a bubbling feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She liked his black hair that grew freely behind his head. And his annoying voice when he woke up, she did something on her knees.

Recognizing him on one of the ships when she accidentally lost her drone felt like a miracle. Perhaps the situation might seem extraordinary looking at you from the outside, but Pidge would have said yes even if Keith suggested accompanying him to the depths of hell and back just to continue listening to his stories throughout the universe.

While time was going on in Daibazaal, Pidge had to admit that her feelings grew rapidly. Keith wasn't perfect as a prince of a fairy tale; he was silent most of the time when nothing was interesting to say or asked about specific aspects while traveling to some places. Which suited her personality perfectly when she had nothing witty or sarcastic to say most of the time. They saw themselves enjoying the silence with each other's company when they were at home. Even their tastes used to be in tune when they didn't know what to prepare or order for dinner and ended up choosing the first thing that came to mind.

It was like a telepathic relationship that sometimes scared them for how synchronized it was, although Pidge also attributed it that they were starting to get used to their constant company and knowing what the other thought was becoming easier and easier.

But after their discussion, Pidge felt that things would never return to what they were before.

She would have liked to answer something, an affirmation, a gesture, a laugh in the worst case. But she was only able to turn around and hide like a worm terrified of her own feelings that she refused to accept completely.

Pidge was not stupid, she knew that with those actions she was doing too much harm to Keith, so after the third day he didn't return, she decided that she would return to earth. Without first giving a deserved apology for everything that happened.

Her suitcase was next to the door, waiting for the moment when Keith crossed the entrance to say goodbye. But it didn't seem to happen soon, much less with the heavy storm that fell in the city.

And not just any storm, but of acid. So Keith couldn't dare to return that night.

After several minutes watching the screen with a lost look, she heard a loud rumble that made her jump off the couch.

''What the fuck?''

She went to the window to witness that it was beginning to start a thunderstorm that illuminated the sky occasionally. And her heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of being completely living one of her greatest fears.

Pidge bit her lower lip trying to calm down, watching Rover float around her with a sense of concern. She smiled at him trying to appear calm.

''Is fine Rover, maybe it only lasts a few minutes.''

She took Rover in her hands to lie back on the couch. The clouds of the sky began to clear, and little by little the lights and tremors ceased for a long time.

''You see it? It was just a passing thing-''

Without warning, the sky lit up completely and a rumble that almost stopped her heart was heard almost too close to the apartment. Turning off the entire area.

Suddenly, everything was completely disconnected.

''Oh god, Rover, what will I do?''

The drone responded with a slight sound. Pidge took a deep breath as she took the blanket she had previously used to shelter from the cold of the night.

She was scared, her hands were shaking at the thought of being completely alone suffering the thunder of the storm in a completely unknown place.

Pidge began to shake thinking about her parents.

Now that she remembered, she hadn't even called them to let them know where she was. It was not news that she escaped for days without saying where she was going to clear her worries and call Matt before the third day. But it had been a month since she last spoke with them and not even her brother knew her whereabouts.

She cursed herself internally for being a despicable bitch. Surely, they were looking for her throughout the city without an idea that her daughter was on the other side of the galaxy. She had hurt all people on the road just for her selfish feelings.

Pidge thought for a moment that perhaps she deserved to be trapped in someone else's house in the middle of a thunderstorm.

She felt something warm around her face when a new rumble felt like hitting the window with such force that it made her curl up on herself resting her face on her knees. Pidge was crying, for Matt, for her parents.

For Keith

''Pidge?''

Pidge raised her face thinking of hearing Keith's voice from somewhere in the room. Until she saw that the doorknob tried to open insistently from the other side.

''Pidge, are you awake? It's me.''

''Keith?'' She got up quickly to open from the inside. Keith had returned and her heart calmed momentarily. ''Give me a minute!''

At the moment of opening the door bolt, another loud rumble was heard that made her scream in panic, asserting Keith's chest as quickly as he opened the door from the other side.

Keith fell silent trying to understand what had happened, patting her back lightly to enter the apartment.

''Are you okay?''

''No!'' Pidge groaned, burying her face over his chest. Keith hugged her with some more affection when he saw her tears peek over her face. She was shaking. ''I hate this, I can't stand storms.''

''Are you afraid of thunder?'' Keith whispered tentatively; Pidge shook her head.

''Sound.''

''I see.''

They approached the chair to rest properly. It had been a fairly long journey for Keith as he placed his bag on the floor without completely detaching himself from the poor girl who was trembling under his touch, but he did not wish to leave her alone having her completely prey to fear on his arms.

He needed to help her.

Once they sat down, Pidge settled back to his side without losing the heat of his body, the same heat she felt the first time she got on his motorcycle. And Keith let her settle beside him as she wanted.

No one said anything for long minutes, just trying to regain some peace.

''My parents,'' Pidge said without preamble, Keith watched her confused thinking that perhaps it had only been his imagination.

''What?''

''My parents, they want me to specialize in herbology as soon as possible. But my dream is to enter the senior piloting program at Garrison. Travel the universe while I know new places. That's why I hate nature.'' She sighed heavily. ''It has been a subject of conflict for many years.''

''Your parents shouldn't interfere with what you want,'' Keith said softly, Pidge nodded with a smile.

''You say so.''

''It's something different,'' Keith added. ''I... I have managed to find the way that my work suits what I want. I'm not fascinated by the topic of conferences, but it is part of what I like.''

''I don't like nature,'' Pidge said. ''I want to explore the universe, not transform myself into my mother.''

''Well... You could go to Olkari.''

''Olkari?''

''A planet that specializes in natural technology,'' Keith said. ''I'm sure if they knew you, they would be fascinated with your abilities.'' Pidge remained silent for long seconds, analyzing his words. Until she nodded, settling herself back on his chest.

''Sounds like a plan, I'll consider it. Thanks Keith.''

''Anytime.''

Both remained without speaking again, feeling only the breathing of the other as relief from the tension they had lived for long days. Being together without discussions in the middle was something they needed for a long time.

''Keith?'' Pidge asked tentatively, Keith hummed in response. ''Do you think... Can we formally do the courtship?''

Keith stood up abruptly to watch the girl in the eye with difficulty, with only Rover's light to help. Her words had taken him by surprise.

''You don't have to correspond if you don't want to.''

''I want it,'' Pidge's shoulders were tense, but her gaze radiated a definite determination over her words. ''You... You may have also caught my attention since I electrocuted you.''

''Then why did you run away?''

''I don't know, I was scared... Maybe, it's because I'm not used to any of this.'' Added downcast Pidge. ''Sorry.''

They both smiled awkwardly and Keith returned her gently to his chest. They were not sure where that decision could lead them. But on that night, where the apartment was completely dark and they were barely able to see their faces. They felt that everything was again at peace.

* * *

''We can't do that,'' Iverson said with determination. ''It would be a misuse of galactic resources to go for a single girl to the other side of the universe, and it has not been confirmed that it could be in space.''

''But commander, the evidence is in the security cameras, and Katie doesn't even have a visa or something so that Daibazaal allows her to have it for longer,'' Sam said, completely depleted of all the protocol that had been extended for several weeks. ''My daughter is on an unknown planet; we have to do something.''

''I understand that you are worried Samuel, but it completely escapes my abilities.''

Before the council table could continue discussing the sudden kidnapping of Commander Holt's daughter to the planet Daibazaal, an alarm was triggered from the north of Garrison that alerted everyone.

Iverson and Los Santos immediately went to the area in danger with difficulty, seeing how one of their most connoted scientists was walking towards her direction in peace. While many people went in and out in panic trying to control the emerging situation. Colleen was allowing the spring harvest to freeze completely without any help towards the attendees.

Samuel was speechless. It was her life's work and she didn't matter losing it.

''What is this supposed to be!?'' Los Santos replied once he reached the evacuation zone. Colleen watched him with a sharp look. ''Have you gone insane!?''

''Bring me my daughter back home, or there will be no more plants on earth.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in the titanic when it hit the iceberg. My ship sinks more every day, but I'm still here, playing for his honor.


	4. IV

Once Shiro landed in the capital of the planet Daibazaal, he knew there was something wrong. He groaned internally when began to walk down the ferry to the exit to meet Kolivan, who was waiting patiently with two soldiers Shiro recognized as his most trusted men. He had kindly offered to help with the disappearance of Commander Holt's daughter and could not be more grateful to know that he took it so seriously.

Two months had passed with no clue as to her whereabouts, and Shiro was beginning to worry if perhaps Katie would still be alive or under the gaze of some sexual predator.

Shiro shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't want to think about it, he had enough with the anguish that caused the situation of knowing that Pidge was missing without any form of contact.

And something inside told him that Keith was implicitly related, he could feel it as a nuisance in the back of his mind every time he got into trouble. Although Shiro wasn't quite sure why. He supposed that there was no way for both of them to get to know each other, but it was an option to keep in mind considering that, in security cameras, a very similar silhouette of Pidge could be seen entering the compartments of a gallant ship voluntarily.

Although the recording had strong errors and the officers concluded that it was not a very strong test considering that her face or some obvious feature was never seen since her body was covered with a dark hood, similar to the Bade's jacket. Shiro and the Holt family knew that it was her.

He hoped that reaching Daibazaal would give him some useful answer, every day that passed he felt desperate to find her.

Although he never doubted Pidge's skills, she was just a child. And with a tongue too aggressive for her good.

''It's a surprise to have him so soon in our home, Lieutenant Shirogane,'' Kolivan greeted him by shaking his hand once he was found in the central hall. Shiro took it sympathetically.

''It's nice to see you Kolivan, I'm here for an extracurricular mission.'' ''The disappearance of the daughter of Commanders Holt,'' Kolivan added. Shiro nodded, frowning slightly. ''It is a shame and a dishonor if I discovered that one of my subordinates was responsible for her kidnapping.''

''That's what we're here for,'' Shiro replied once they started walking towards the compartments of the ships that were used for the last trip to the earth. ''I hope you give us some clue about your whereabouts, she is... Very important to me.''

''I can say that her location has become important for several planets, the actions of Commander Holt were... Extreme.''

Kolivan's voice was neutral at the last words, but with features of something Shiro could identify as a mixture of disapproval ... And admiration.

Colleen Holt's actions were quickly known by allied systems of the earth that used the planet's resources as one of the main tools to sustain stable vegetation, including resources.

Causing the death of dozens of plants was a red alert and perhaps as a possible war call on some sides that they barely managed to handle quickly as a plant accident. So after controlling the fire around, the location of Katie Holt became of utmost relevance once they managed to placate Garrison's high command. But at the suggestion of the Alpine diplomats residing in the earth, was necessary that it be a discrete search, so that no one could take advantage of the matter.

When Kolivan sent his soldiers to examine the ships and they were left alone for a few moments, his shoulders relaxed and spoke again.

''Although Mrs. Holt almost creates a conflict of interest, I cannot judge her.''

''Kolivan?'' Shiro looked at him again, seeing that his eyes softened slightly.

''Keith is not my son, I want him as one. And I would do anything to get it back if it disappeared for so long,'' Shiro gave him a slight smile when he heard it.

''Hopefully, we never have to find out.''

''Whatever we can do, don't hesitate to ask, Shiro.''

''I will do it.''

''Sir!'' One of Kolivan's men approached them after a few minutes, with a device that Shiro quickly recognized. ''We found this in the waste zone, one of the soldiers said it was on the floor of the cargo ships.''

''It's Pidge's tracker...'' Shiro said, taking it delicately. Kolivan looked deeper. ''Now we know why we couldn't locate her despite all our efforts.''

''If the girl is still in Daibazaal, then Krolia can help us.'

Shiro nodded following him on the road, after several weeks, he finally had a clue. He just hoped Pidge was safe.

* * *

''For the last time, if you don't stay still, I'm going to tie you up.''

Pidge snorted fun once she sat back in the same place Keith asked her to stay for a few minutes. They were visiting the main house since Krolia wanted to meet her. At first, it was a bit intimidating, since the woman was much taller than a normal human, and her questioning look seemed to discover every secret of her little being.

But it was only the first impression, discovering more of a warm and friendly woman when they began a casual conversation as they walked through the halls. After a few hours, Krolia was called, leaving Keith and Pidge to roam the hectares as they wished.

It was Pidge who asked him to draw it once she discovered his notebook in one of the drawers while Keith showed her his room, and he reluctantly agreed when she insisted for several minutes without stopping. But she couldn't help moving when his gaze connected to the notebook in his hands just to annoy him.

And perhaps partly ashamed that he watched her so closely for a long time. But Keith didn't have to know that.

It was nice to see his human side from time to time. From a few days ago Pidge began to accompany him to his diplomatic meetings to know the world in which he was involved, and Pidge was impressed with the serious and mature position that Keith maintained around important people, imposing in many moments.

It was refreshing and unique that when Keith left he relaxed his posture towards her as if he knew he didn't need masks when they were together. Something that Pidge began to enjoy without realizing it.

And every day that passed, she felt that her walls began to collapse every day.

She was getting used to Keith's presence, and some of her common sense told her it wasn't a good idea.

Perhaps for the lonely years since she began working in her mother's fields or the simple idea of changing airs was what pushed her to open towards Keith without her initial fears.

Pidge didn't make friends, she was forced to live with people and ended up getting used to their presence after a while. As it happened with Allura or Hunk. With Lance, she still couldn't get used to staying by his side for many hours, especially since the first time he tried to flirt her violently when they met, but she couldn't deny that he was a good friend when she needs his help.

With Keith, she felt as if everything was too fast, but without pressure, perhaps because of their similar personalities or the need for escape was helped her bond without so many worries. Pidge really couldn't confirm it.

But the only thing she had for certain is that maybe it was because she didn't see Keith as just a friend since the first meeting.

It happened very rarely in her life, but when she fell in love, she treated people as an experiment. She wanted to discover things about them with the use of the scientific method, observation, hypothesis, analysis, results, and conclusions. The interest moved her to be a little more open with her words than usual until she discovered that her feelings would never be reciprocal and walked away with nothing more to say. It was normal any way, people wouldn't see anything special in her.

With Keith, again, it was different. Because she was certain that he felt the same as her, and although at first, he scared her to the point of wishing to return home alone, as time went by she realized that it was not so bad. And that caused her to continue discovering what she felt about her new feelings. Pidge was not afraid of feeling those emotions that sometimes overwhelmed her. Keith would only give her space until she was ready.

No pressures. She liked that.

She felt safe, something that had never happened to another person outside her family or Shiro. Which related to the fact that Keith was twenty years old, and was no longer a hormonal teenager like most men she knew and knew how to deal with her mood swings (often justified from her outlook).

Besides, he was galra. One of the races known to go forward with the ideals and desires of those who were sure. If he didn't like something, Keith would tell her directly or make it notice.

When Keith finished, Pidge laughed nervously at how good he did it. A simple sketch of her looking with one of her sardonic smiles and messy hair around her body, along with her sports shoes and baggy jacket she wore with her. Keith had insisted she didn't need anything formal to meet his mother, preferring to go comfortable.

She looked like a common girl on earth in the sketch, with only one difference...

''You made me prettier,'' Pidge said after analyzing her drawing, Keith looked confused.

''That's a lie, that's how you are.''

''It's not true, the area of my cheekbones is thicker and my chin is not so thin. Also, my eyes look bigger than normal. Did you make my hips wider?''

''You're overreacting,'' Keith snorted after removing the notebook from her hands, making her groan in disagreement. ''I drew you exactly as you are!''

''That's a lie, that's not me!'' Pidge added amused by his offended look, trying to reach the notebook of his hands. ''Tell me the truth, who did you draw?''

''You're right, I didn't draw you, but your brother. I'm sure he would be a better model than you.''

''You jerk...''

But before continuing, Keith drew her face to a delicate, almost superficial kiss that crashed into her lips without waiting for her. Pidge was shocked.

Keith was kissing her.

On the lips.

But before reacting between moving away or moving, Keith moved away again, looking at her with eyes that seemed to be seeing the most beautiful of the known universe without removing his hand from her chin.

Pidge became tiny, overwhelmed by everything that happened.

''You are beautiful Pidge, your chin and your cheekbones are fine, and your eyes look great with those glasses you wear. You are beautiful as in the drawing,'' An intense shame reached her stomach at Keith's words. Her face felt hot and she wanted to kiss him again. ''Maybe if I increased your hips, but it was only for an improved effect.''

A laugh of both broke all the intimate atmosphere they had created. Shame consumed them nervously.

''You're a jerk,'' Pidge brought his face a little closer to her once he was recomposed and left the notebook aside. Keith watched her expectantly. ''Kiss me again.''

Again she felt his lips on hers with such tenderness that Pidge's stomach skipped a beat, making her scream internally. Never before had she felt so excited and fearful at the same time for something new, the sensation of her lips tickling and her head felt dizzy.

When they walked away, they both looked down with nothing to say, but close enough to feel each other's warmth.

That was unique, but she would soon have to say goodbye.

Pidge had spent too much time punishing her parents with her disappearance. And although she didn't like the idea, she can't longer extend it.

''Does something happen?'' Keith asked, resting one of his hands on her back when she didn't answer. Pidge looked confused for a moment. ''You changed your mood from nothing. Did I do something wrong?'' Was that possible? Pidge thought.

''No, I... I've only been thinking that I've spent a lot of time away from my family,'' She replied with a sad smile. Keith frowned, worried.

''Do you want to go back?''

''I think it would be a good time to contact my parents, they should be worried...'' They moved away to sit properly, the atmosphere had completely changed.

''Well, you're an adult. You should do what you think is right.''

Suddenly, Pidge's back tensed and Keith noticed the hesitation on her face. She closed her eyes avoiding his gaze.

She had forgotten that little lie.

''Pidge, you're hiding something from me,'' Keith's voice rang carefully. She swallowed hard before saying what she had not prepared at all. ''Pidge...''

''Let's say, maybe I wasn't too honest with my age.''

''How old are you?'' Keith asked bluntly. She looked away to another place.

''Seventeen...''

''Quiznak.''

Keith rose slowly away from her, walking around like a caged lion. He seemed worried and a strong sense of guilt invaded Pidge's chest.

''I didn't want to lie to you, it's just that when we met, it was only natural to lie about that, you know ... I didn't know you.''

''You could tell me before two months passed,'' He responded frustrated, and Pidge's face flushed with anger and shame. ''I kidnapped a minor, I just kissed you!''

''As if you didn't like it...''

''That's worse!''

Pidge sighed in disagreement, but Keith didn't seem to hear her at that moment as he seemed to suffer a hysterical attack.

''You know, the age-old sexual legality on earth is from the age of fifteen, you are not breaking any laws.''

''I'm not sleeping with you, Pidge. The kidnapping was supposed to be metaphorical,'' Before he went on, Pidge took his face with both hands to stabilize him. He looked too guilty and wasn't thinking clearly.

''Nothing bad is going to happen, Keith. Take it easy. What we have to do is contact my parents as soon as possible so they stop worrying, take a ship and head to the ground. I will say that I lied about my age because of a discussion with my mother and you had no way of knowing about it before the train, and that's why you decided to bring me back. Kolivan can support you,'' When Pidge finished, she released his face delicately and Keith seemed less worried than seconds ago.

''Sounds like a good plan.''

''Of course.''

''But it wouldn't be right to place full responsibility on you,'' Pidge smiled nervously once they started walking inside the house. She circled his arm as a gesture of support and he accepted it, trying to find some stability.

''Believe me Keith, no matter what you say, my mother's anger is inevitable.''

* * *

When they entered the house, Keith was a little calmer, but still with the constant responsibility to fix the situation as soon as possible.

Despite not being such a big difference, Pidge was still a minor, a teenager who had to be in the care of her parents, not with an almost unknown on a planet far from home. The more he thought about it, the worse the burden for his mental stability, and it could definitely be seen as a stain on his work.

He was screwed if that reached the wrong ears, like Lotor or Sendak.

But despite all the alarms, it was strange for him to connect with such fast with a girl, although he supposed it was because Pidge was strangely very similar to him. And it was easy to create a dynamic that was comfortable for both.

If the circumstances had been different, he was sure that he might have extended the courtship for a full year if Pidge wanted to. But at that time they had to fix the problems they caused.

They heard voices inside the main hall. And despite any common sense of avoiding confrontation with his mother, Keith thought the best thing he could do was tell him everything that happened as soon as possible.

It was the least he could do.

He took Pidge's shoulders and with a determined look, they entered the room determined to explain the current situation.

Until they saw Kolivan at the entrance.

And Shiro by his side.

Looking at them with such surprise that his eyes almost left their basins.

Kolivan's talk with his mother went out once they saw them come in, and as if time had stopped, no one moved from their own place.

Until after a few seconds, Pidge turned and ran to the gardens.

''Hey, come back here!''

Shiro ran after her in a hurry, being followed by Kolivan. Krolia was speechless trying to understand what happened and Keith could only look away to the ground.

With a defeated sigh, he approached her when he heard his name an octave lower than normal.

* * *

Keith explained everything to his mother once they began to walk through the garden when Kolivan and Shiro didn't return. He told her about his adventure in the forbidden area of the garrison, the moment he met Miss Katie Holt. The night they were together inside a cargo ship, and the courtship's decision as a time to get to know each other with more time.

He also added the night of the thunderstorm and how they both realized that their feelings were implicitly reciprocal, and the event of that afternoon as something he had no knowledge of.

Krolia listened at all times without saying anything. What made Keith get nervous.

Until when they arrived near the willows where they practiced camouflage training, Krolia decided to stop, calling Keith's attention.

Despite everything, she looked contemplative, less annoying than he expected.

''Mom?''

''You've done a lot of stupid things this last time,'' Keith bowed his head in regret. ''Even if you didn't know about her true age, infiltrating the restricted area of Garrison and bringing a girl without the authority of her parents is so serious that it could jeopardize our alliance with the earth.''

''Act without thinking. I have no excuse,'' Keith answered looking up, but only saw a soft expression on his mother's face. ''The only thing that matters to me is to take her home. If Shiro is here, it means they should be worried, right?''

''They think she was kidnapped, literally. His mother almost destroyed winter supplies just to have his daughter back,'' Keith swallowed hard, although he couldn't help feeling admiration for that woman's bravery. Krolia sighed heavily after a few seconds, as they walked towards the willows. ''Although I don't say it doesn't surprise me either. You're in love with that girl, right?''

''I am,'' He answered clearly. It wasn't something he wanted to tell Pidge yet since he could scare her. But his decisions in life were strongly aligned with his upbringing. He was sure of what he felt from the moment he spent the first night with her.

''Then the matter of courtship is argued in case Shiro and Kolivan ask. You wouldn't have done it with a simple friend.''

''Katie will come home with Shiro?''

''Yes, her parents have been distressed for too long. And you must accompany them and accept responsibility for what they decide with what you did.''

''I will do it,'' Keith answered decidedly, although in his gut he felt terror in thinking that it could be severe punishment.

When they reached the middle of the road, they could see Shiro and Pidge talking on their backs, sitting in a large root, while Kolivan kept a safe distance between them, Krolia stood beside him.

''How is she going?''

''Apparently, she is afraid to return to earth, even if Shiro guards her. He has been trying to convince her since.''

Keith approached them both once he could see Shiro scrubbing his frustrated face while Pidge seemed to have a tense posture. He sat next to her to find her gaze.

''Hey...''

''What do you want,'' Pidge looked off, and Shiro sent him a tired look.

''It will not be so bad to return if Shiro accompanies you, a few minutes ago you were sure to do it.''

"Until I found out that Mom made a fuss about it! If I come back she will never let me out of the garrison!" Pidge said, Keith could tell she was scared of the consequences, and he couldn't blame her.

''She didn't make a fuss, Katie. She was terrified,'' Shiro replied, putting his hand back on her shoulder, Pidge snorted in annoyance. ''You can not imagine how bad they have been going through not knowing where you are.''

''Because she has no one to take care of the damn plants,'' Pidge replied mockery.

''You know it's not true, if you come back, believe me, they will be happy to see you. And then you can talk to fix your relationship once everything ends.''

Despite Shiro's words, the doubt was still drawn on Pidge's face, and she didn't seem very willing to be in favor of facing her mother. So Keith decided to place his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, giving him a simple smile.

''You know she will be upset, but the longer you wait, the worse it will be to try to fix things. It was not right to leave without saying anything Pidge, and you know that. Besides, I will accompany you on the way to earth so that you are not alone to face them.''

'' … You will do it?'' Pidge's voice was dim, but enough to surprise Shiro who was considering it. Keith nodded.

''I will accompany you as I promised, I already talked to my mother about it. I will not leave you alone in this,'' Pidge smiled slightly after considering it, then got up and stretched her legs. Shiro followed her without saying anything.

''You better get ready then,'' She added before walking in the direction of Kolivan and returning home. Shiro turned his gaze to Keith completely surprised.

''How…''

''Give her facts, Shiro. If she has the opportunity to face problems with someone to avoid punishment, she will take it.

Shiro smiled as they walked away from the trees, thinking about his words and how strange it was for him to know each other so well in such a short time.

''Did Pidge really electrocute you?''

''Shut up.''

* * *

It took only two days to reach the earth with an interstellar voyage ship and to make the journey shorter once they notified the Holt family about their daughter's whereabouts. Pidge's hands sweated profusely and she couldn't keep her foot calm while watching the known constellations pass around.

She didn't want to face her family, and Keith could see it.

He stood beside her just like the first time when they arrived in Daibazaal, trying to give her some silent support. Her shoulders relaxed for a few moments when he gave her a sympathetic smile.

''Matt will be angry when he knows I used his credit card all this time,'' Pidge said, breaking the silence. Keith smiled amusedly remembering the times he saw her arrive with new trash to disarm. ''Maybe Dad is also mad at me...''

''Everything will be fine Pidge,'' Keith said, trying to sound calm, although inside his chest he was also fearful about what would happen. ''Shiro and I will cover you.''

It was not a lie after Shiro knew the story, the annoyance went down to disappointment and then to acceptance, he was aware of all the weight that Pidge had to take with her mother's work and that often didn't allow her to have space for herself. So running away the way she did was also not something that impressed him.

When they went down to the loading platform, Keith could see both specialized scientists with a look of deep concern for their daughter, Pidge tensed when she saw them and took a couple of steps back once her mother walked towards her.

Keith thought she would run away again like when she saw Shiro, but when her mother hugged her tightly, Pidge was paralyzed.

Both began to cry once Pidge corresponded to her mother's hug. And her father approached them to join with love.

Keith can't see any hate and resentment in Colleen Holt's gaze. She was truly worried about her daughter for as long as they were separated.

* * *

After a few minutes, they headed into a cabin with some commanders in chief that Keith recognized as high-ranking people. Shiro told him to wait in the usual meeting room while deciding how they would proceed from there.

Keith did it for a long two hours while checking his holopad about some recent news that could entertain him in the meantime. He was bored, but he didn't want to go out again and find a new problem like last time.

Until Commander Samuel Holt entered the room along with Shiro by his side, Keith rose abruptly without saying anything. The commander shook his hand with unexpected sympathy, but Keith accepted it.

''It's nice to meet the son of Daibazaal's guard, Shiro has told me a lot about you for years.''

''I can say the same,'' Keith replied awkwardly, the man was like a blank paper that he couldn't read clearly. But his kindness was honest. He could smell it. ''I want him to know that it was never my intention to take your daughter away.''

''I know,'' Samuel stopped him. ''She told us everything that happened, also about the lie of her real age and that she was well treated during her stay in Daibazaal. Personally, it's not like I have any resentment for what she did, Katie is ... Something impulsive when she proposes it,'' Keith smiled, as an agreement on his words. ''Talking with my wife, we don't need to proclaim any sanctions against you, Katie will not receive a diplomatic punishment either. But she will not be able to leave the earth until she reaches the age of majority.''

''I see,'' It was a fair punishment, compared to what they could do. Shiro approached to get his attention.

''We were also talking about ... The kidnapping galra.''

Keith's muscles tensed at the mention of his courtship, looking at Shiro with some panic. He wasn't prepared to talk about it with Pidge's father present. But Samuel didn't seem aggravated by the idea.

What was happening?

''We know that for the galra no decision is taken lightly, so Mr. Holt is aware of your interest in Katie,'' He felt the heat of his face rise dangerously and something told him that Shiro was enjoying his shame. ''So after reaching the age of majority, if Katie accepts it, Mr. Samuel has agreed to grant permission for your courtship, Keith.''

''I...'' Keith's voice broke, Samuel just smiled amused by his nervousness.

''Come on, if you could stand it for two months, Colleen and I think you're serious enough with her.''

After that, Keith did not quite understand where the conversation was going, but Shiro's laugh directed at him. He was sure that at one point Mr. Holt forced him to promise that he would be serious about his interest in his daughter, but he couldn't remember it correctly.

Shame and embarrassment didn't leave until the next morning.

What had happened?

* * *

Once all statements and conferences about the event were ordered correctly, Keith could return home.

He watched the ship with some regret, from the moment they arrived he could only see Pidge for a few minutes and then be taken back to a monitored room. Shiro told him that for a few months she would be constantly being watched so as not to allow her to escape again.

This was a sad thing, he knew how much Pidge enjoyed her privacy. But at least the consequences were not permanent for either of them.

He looked up at the horizon where the sky was streaked with orange and pink thanks to the sunset, it was by far his favorite time of day.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not realize that a hand grabbed his back to get his attention, the smell of freshly cut grass made him smile.

''I thought you couldn't say goodbye,'' Keith said, when he saw her smile at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

''Yeah, they say many things.''

''Pidge...''

''It will only be five minutes, and my brother is watching me from inside the cockpit,'' Keith looked away to the place where Pidge mentioned, seeing the silhouette of a person inside. He nodded sympathetically. ''I won't see you for long.''

''It will only be ten months,'' Keith said trying to sound casual. ''You won't notice when it's winter again.''

''You'll miss me?''

''You left a mess in my house, of course I will. Who's gonna clean?'' Both laughed at the memory. But none could prevent the past from feeling distant, almost painful to remember their time together. ''You have my number, you can talk to me every time you feel alone,'' Pidge smiled bitterly.

''Is true…''

Suddenly, the sounds of the turbines and the signal of one of the guards who accompanied Keith gave him a silent order, he nodded understanding. It was time to say goodbye.

''Keith...'' Pidge took his wrist before he walked away, drawing his attention. ''Really, this was not just on a whim, I really wanted to be with you. And I want you to come back so you can court me as you should.''

Keith looked at her surprised by the strength of her voice, then smiled nervously and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. As a sign of acceptance, as a small memory that his feelings had not changed.

And as a promise that would come back for her.

''I will do it.''

They said goodbye with a sad smile and a bittersweet ending. But ten months later, they would see each other again as promised.

No kidnappings involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished, yay! <3 I hate this story, I was so close to delete it, but meh. I just hope you like it the final. I promise the next stories will be better that this one. ;;;


End file.
